


Frammenti di memoria

by MissDragonfly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDragonfly/pseuds/MissDragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di pure!drabble incentrate su alcuni momenti importanti riguardanti River Song.<br/>1. Ten - "Addio, Dolcezza"<br/>2. Eleven - "Il nostro tempo"<br/>3. Amy - "La figlia di Amy"<br/>4. Rory - "Io e te"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addio, Dolcezza

{110}  
  
  


_**Addio, Dolcezza**_

  
  
  
  
  


_Mi riconosco_  
immagine  
passeggera  
  
  
Persa in un giro  
Immortale  
  
("Sereno", Ungaretti)

  
  
  
  
  
In poche ore l'aveva incontrata e persa.  
«Ciao, Dolcezza» furono le prime parole che le sentì dire.  
  
Il Dottore guardò dritto negli occhi il suo futuro: per la prima volta è lui a non sapere e lei a sapere troppo. E mai aveva avuto paura di conoscere qualcosa, perché nulla era mai sembrato tanto importante, tanto colossale, tanto intimo e _familiare_ , per lui: l'ultimo Signore del Tempo, destinato a un'eterna solitudine.  
  
« _Spoiler_ ».  
  
E, per un lungo istante, desiderò essere il _suo_ Dottore, solo per poterle dire davvero addio.  
  
Così conobbe il loro inizio e la loro fine, che sarebbe ricominciato e poi finito finché quel giro interminabile non li avrebbe riportati lì, ancora una volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Il nostro tempo

{109}  
  
  


**_Il nostro tempo_ **

  
  
  


_Di queste case_  
_non è rimasto_  
_che qualche_  
_brandello di muro_  
  
_Di tanti_  
_che mi corrispondevano_  
_non è rimasto_  
_neppure tanto_  
  
_Ma nel cuore_  
_nessuna croce manca_  
  
_È il mio cuore_  
_il paese più straziato_  
  
("San Martino del Carso", Ungaretti)

  
  
  
  
  
Ammirava, con occhi brillanti, le torri cantare.  
  


_Il tempo può essere riscritto._

  
  
  
Le stringeva la mano, come a volerla trattenere lì, accanto a lui, al sicuro.  
Eppure cosa poteva fare lui? Non era altri che un pazzo con una cabina blu.  
  


_Non il nostro tempo. Non una riga. Non osare._

  
  
  
E lei era solo sua moglie. Una moglie che non lo avrebbe mai perdonato.  
Il matrimonio, alla fine, non è che un compromesso, giusto?  
Ma non per questo faceva meno male lasciare andare anche quell'ultima parte di sé, l'ultimo ricordo di ciò che la sua famiglia era stata.  
La guardava negli occhi, senza più nascondere le lacrime.  
  


_Tu ed io, il tempo e lo spazio: guardaci correre via._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonostante ci siano poesie di Ungaretti che sarebbero risultate più attinenti alla storia di quella che ho messo, ho deciso di usare San Martino del Carso perché - oltre ad essere una delle mie preferite - è quella che più mi fa pensare al Dottore (Eleven in particolare) quando la leggo. Quindi la mia scelta è stata condizionata più da un fattore sentimentale, che da altro. Detto questo, spero che abbiate apprezzato la drabble quanto la poesia correlata!


	3. La figlia di Amy

{93}  
  


**_La figlia di Amy_ **

  
  
  


_E come portati via_  
_si rimane_  
  
("Nostalgia", Ungaretti)

  
  
  
  
Conobbe una donna, poi una ragazza e, infine, una bimba.  
Così seppe di avere una figlia.  
La stringeva tra le braccia, cullando carne morta. Per due volte se la vide strappare via dal petto.  
  


_Hai preso la mia bambina e le hai fatto male. Ora lei è un'adulta e sta bene, ma non rivedrò mai più la mia bambina._

  
  
Così sarebbe andata perché così era scritto. Tutto era già avvenuto, doveva solo guardarlo accadere, ancora una volta, sapendosi impotente.  
Pensava fosse la fine, eppure ancora non sapeva quante volte avrebbe continuato a perderla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo si riferisce al molto usato "la figlia del Tardis" per indicare River Song: ho voluto sostituirlo con il nome di Amy per sottolineare il significato della drabble.  
> Nonostante Amy non abbia potuto crescere sua figlia, né salvarla, è stata comunque sua madre seppure per un periodo troppo breve.  
> Secondo poi, ho usato il termine "carne morta" per indicare il preciso istante in cui (nella puntata 6x07 - Un uomo buono va in guerra) Amy stringe la piccola Melody, mentre il Dottore e Rory combattono, e lei si liquefà in quanto in realtà è solo la copia della bambina.  
> Mentre la frase in corsivo è ciò che Amy dice a Madame Kovarian ("Il matrimonio di River Song")... e sono stata molto tentata di mettere la frase originale "You took my baby from me. And hurt her. And now she's all grown up and she's fine, but I'll never see my baby again", ma credo sia stato più giusto riportare la traduzione italiana u_u


	4. Io e te

{84}  
  
  


**_Io e te_ **

  
  
  


_L'infanzia ho sotterrato_  
_Nel fondo delle notti_  
_E ora, spada invisibile,_  
_Mi separa da tutto._  
_Di me rammento che esultavo amandoti,_  
_Ed eccomi perduto_  
_In infinito delle notti._  
  
("Tutto ho perduto", Ungaretti)

  
  
  
  
  
  


_River Song non ha ripreso tutto da te, dolcezza._

  
  


Ricordo che lo disse. Ricordo, come molte altre cose. Ho vissuto tanto, troppo e solamente per lei.  
È vero quel che ha detto: tu le somigli. _Coraggiosa, divertente, pazza._  
Poi ho ricordato ancora: hai ucciso chi amavi guardandolo dritto negli occhi, hai atteso il suo ritorno finché lui, guardandoti, non ti riconobbe più.  
Adesso lo so: solo io e te sappiamo amare in questo modo.  
  
_No, Melody Pond non ha ripreso soltanto da te, Amy._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci alla fine di questa raccolta. Inizialmente non avevo proprio idea di cosa poter scrivere su Rory ma, a forza di pensarci, ho notato alcune piccole somiglianze tra lui e sua figlia, che spero non risultino forzate.  
> "hai ucciso chi amavi guardandolo dritto negli occhi" - Come River, Rory spara ad Amy quando è un Auton ("La Pandorica si apre")  
> "hai atteso il suo ritorno" - Tutti ricorderanno il centurione che non ha mai abbandonato la Pandorica.  
> "finché lui, guardandoti, non ti riconobbe più" - sempre ne "La Pandorica si apre", Amy passa davanti a Rory senza riconoscerlo. 
> 
> Riguardo la fine, sono stata indecisa fino all'ultimo se mettere o no "Melody Williams"...  
> In ogni caso, spero che questa breve raccolta vi sia piaciuta. Lasciatemi una recensione per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate!^^

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui! Allora, è la mia prima storia su Doctor Who e mi sento sinceramente emozionata per aver pubblicato qualcosa su un telefilm che amo così tanto. In realtà, non avrei mai pensato di scrivere qualcosa al riguardo, perché... beh è Doctor Who: qualcosa di così perfetto e geniale che qualsiasi cosa non sarebbe mai alla sua altezza. Ma amo River e il Dottore, ho pianto tutte le mie lacrime su di loro e così mi sono lasciata trasportare dal momento di ispirazione. Perciò spero che questa Drabble sia - se non all'altezza - quantomeno gradita da voi fan.  
> Vi ringrazio immensamente per aver letto.


End file.
